Festival Musim Panas
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Di musim panas yang santai, kau bisa bertemu banyak orang. Tak terkecuali satu-satunya detektif konsultan di dunia. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau adalah pacarnya?


**[A/N] Phew! Udah lama banget ya gue nggak ngupdate apapun... Yah belakangan ini gue sibuk banget sih huft.**

**Listening To: White Lie - Jhameel**

**Disclaimer: BBC Sherlock adalah milik Steven Moffat dan Mark Gattis yang ternspirasi oleh ****_Sherlock Holmes Series_**** karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiction ini.**

**Warning: SherlockxMe! Oke ini pairing yang aneh. Dan maaf kalo ceritanya nggak jelas gitu meh.**

* * *

Suara bising menusuk telingaku. Aku melihat ke sekitar. Nampaknya aku berada di sebuah festival. Festival apa, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku bisa melihat banyak tanda-tanda berbahasa Jepang. Ah, itu tukang berjualan okonomiyaki, kalau yang itu takoyaki... Tunggu dulu! Aku kan tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi mengerti arti dari tulisan-tulisan itu? Aneh! Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, aku dimana?

Aku merasa ada sesuatu bergetar di kantung celanaku. Ternyata itu telepon selulerku. Ada SMS baru.

_Dari: Sherlock_

_Aku sudah sampai di pintu gerbang._

Ada dua hal yang tak aku mengerti. Pertama, SMS itu berbahasa Jepang. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang, tapi lagi-lagi aku mengerti arti dari SMS ini. Kedua, Sherlock? Mungkinkah itu-tidak mungkin, dia kan tokoh fiksi.

Persetan, pikirku. Aku mencoba bertanya pada seseorang yang kutemui.

"Permisi, apakah anda tahu dimana letaknya pintu gerbang?"

Hah? Apa-apaan ini? Aku mencoba bicara dalam Bahasa Indonesia, bahasa yang biasa kugunakan. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutku adalah bahasa Jepang!

"Oh, kau bisa berjalan ke arah barat, lalu setelah bertemu tempat permainan memancing, belok kanan. Lurus dari situ, kau akan temukan pintu gerbangnya," jawab orang itu.

Aku mengangguk. _"Arigatou,"_ kataku. Ah! Lagi-lagi! Padahal aku ingin mengatakan Terimakasih!

Orang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia lalu kembali berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Aku lalu berjalan sesuai dengan arahan orang yang baru saja kutemui. Kini aku mulai terbiasa dengan kemampuan berbahasa Jepangku. Kini aku sudah sampai di pintu gerbang. Mana orang itu?

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menengok ke arahnya. Seketika aku terbelalak. Aku bisa merasakan udara masuk ke dalam mulutku yang terbuka lebar.

"Sherlock Holmes!"

Iya. Mr. Holmes yang sekarang berada di hadapanku tersenyum dan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya. _"Don't shout it out loud!"_

Aku mengangguk malu. Aku mengeluarkan spidol hitam dan binderku yang bersampul Sherlock. "Maaf Tuan, bolehkah aku meminta tandatanganmu? Dan foto denganku, kalau boleh?"

Mr. Holmes malah tertawa. "Kau bisa mengambil ribuan foto denganku. Ayolah, mari kita berjalan-jalan."

Mr. Holmes-atau mungkin bisa kupanggil dia Sherlock, merangkul bahuku dan berjalan masuk lagi ke pintu gerbang.

"Sherlock, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kita sampai di sini?" Aku bertanya kepadanya. Sherlock malah mengerutkan dahi. "Yah, kau kan pacarku! Kita sedang liburan di Jepang. Kita sekarang berada di Festival Musim Panas. Kau sangat bersemangat ingin melihatnya, bukan?"

Sekarang aku yang mengerutkan dahi. Sherlock Holmes? Mempunyai pacar? Mustahil! Dan lebih mustahil lagi karena pacarnya adalah aku! Aku merogoh sakuku untuk mengambil dompet. Di dompetku ada KTP Indonesia (yang entah bagaimana kudapatkan karena aku bahkan belum genap 13 tahun). Aku pun melihat-lihat KTP itu.

Namaku ditulis dengan benar, begitu pula tanggal lahirku dan detail-detail lain. Tapi wajahku... Pipiku yang agak gembung mendadak menjadi kempis di foto di KTP itu. Kulitku juga terlihat lebih putih. Aku mengenakan kerudung berwarna hitam yang memang merupakan ciri khasku. Dan disitu terbubuhkan tanda tanganku! Aneh, sungguh aneh.

"Sherlock, tahun berapa ini?" tanyaku. Sherlock kembali bingung. "Ini tahun 2034, my dear. Apakah kau merasa sakit? Kau menjadi agak pelupa semenjak kita bertemu di pintu gerbang tadi," jawab Sherlock.

2034? Berarti usiaku sudah 34 tahun! Aku kembali bertanya pada Sherlock. "Berapa usiamu?" Sherlock tersenyum. "38. Kau masih ingat kita akan menikah musim semi ini, kan?" Aku nyaris tersedak ludahku sendiri. "Well that escalated quickly," kataku santai. Sherlock lalu tertawa dan mengelus kerudungku. Aku menengok ke kiriku dan melihat cermin. Aku sedang mengenakan kimono panjang berwarna kelabu dengan motif bunga merah. Sherlock yang mengenakan kimono hitam tanpa motif memelukku dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahuku. _"How do I look?"_ tanyaku pada Sherlock sambil memegang lengan bajuku.

Sherlock tiba-tiba membalikkan badanku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Napasnya yang hangat berhembus di wajahku. Telingaku menjadi panas karena malu. Matanya yang berwarna glasz menatap lurus ke mata hazelku. Ia mengelus pipiku, kemudian tersenyum.

_"Wonderful."_

Aku tertawa. "Oh, Sherlock, hatiku berhenti sejenak ketika kau hembuskan napasmu di wajahku! Itu... Saat itu... Sangat indah."

Sherlock tertawa. "Itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku. Nah, kembang apinya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Ayo!" Aku mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan ke tempat kami akan menonton kembang api. Terkadang kami berkejar-kejaran, terkadang kami menggelitiki pasangan masing-masing. Aku sangat mencintainya, dan dia sangat mencintaiku.

"Ini dia," kata Sherlock ketika kami sampai di ujung festival, tempat kembang api dapat disaksikan. Aku mencari kemana-mana, mencari jika ada sinar atau bunyi mesiu ditembakkan. "Mana kembang apinya?"

**_DUAR!_**

Bunga yang sangat besar meledak di angkasa. Bunga itu diikuti serentetan ledakan lagi, yang juga tak kalah indah. Aku hanya bisa menggumam penuh ketakziman terhadap keindahan cahaya kembang api malam itu.

"Sherlock, ini cantik sekali!" kataku penuh semangat. "Tentu," kata Sherlock. "Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun wanita tercantik di dunia."

Aku kaget. "Apakah maksudmu-"

"Ya," kata Sherlock, lalu ia mengecup dahiku. _"Happy birthday, dear."_

Aku menitikkan air mata haru. "Semua ini, semua ini untukku?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" kata Sherlock. "Karena kaulah Mrs. Holmes."

_**DUAR!**_

Tiba-tiba Sherlock meledak. Meledak! Aku tak bisa mempercayai pengelihatanku sendiri. Seorang manusia meledak dihadapanku. Calon suamiku meledak! Di depan wajahku! Tubuhku kaku. Syarafku menolak diperintahkan untuk bergerak. Otakku menerima informasi ini dengan sangat lambat. Sherlock meledak.

_**Tap, tap, tap.**_

Terdengar langkah kaki dari kegelapan. Pria itu mengenakan jas Westwood. Mataku terbelalak. Aku berbisik dalam hati. _"Moriarty."_

Pria itu tersenyum.

_"Told you, I will burn him."_

Itulah akhir dari mimpiku.

* * *

**[A/N] Hahaha! I know! Tapi emang ini tuh gue pernah mimpi, ya gue tuangin aja di sini.**


End file.
